Konzu/Quotes
In Cetus General *''"Handy with a gun or blade? Cetus needs you. Let's talk."'' :: *''"Offworlder! I'm hiring combat talent. Let's talk rates."'' :: *''"Job boards filling up, offworlder. Help Konzu clear the slate, eh?"'' :: *''"Offworlder! Help push the Grineer away from Cetus. You do a good deed, I pay you for it."'' :: Greetings *''"Swazdo-lah, offworlder! Interested in working for me? Gotta prove yourself first. Head out on the Plains and show me what you can do."'' :: *''"You pay me in red, I pay you in silver."'' :: *''"Got something, heavy hitter like you needs a little snack, eh?"'' :: *''"I give you coordinates, you go in, you work, nobody but you comes out. Good?"'' :: If Trusted or higher *''"Konzu's favorite gun! Swazdo-lah, killer!"'' :: *''"Ah, Tenno! Good, good utz!"'' :: *''"Right on time, surah! I see you! Let's get to work!"'' :: *''"Ai yo... you are bright in the Unum's sight, surah. Magnificent. Magnificent utz."'' :: *''"Ah, our most esteemed surah. Welcome."'' :: Accepting a Bounty *''"Righty-o, see you soon!"'' :: *''"Alright, chop chop!"'' :: *''"One more off the docket, hop to!"'' :: *''"Couldn't get anyone to take that on. Early lunch for Konzu!"'' :: Declining a Bounty *''"You upping your rates on me?"'' :: *''"Picky, picky."'' :: *''"Argh, you going to make me use offworld talent? Come on!"'' :: Leaving *''"See you again, eh, Tenno."'' :: *''"You come back again soon!"'' :: *''"Sho-lah!"'' :: Attempting to Rank Up *''"It would be my honor to help you toward grace."'' :: *''"We Ostrons would be honored to accept your sacrifice."'' :: Ranking Up *''"The Unum smiles upon you, surah."'' :: Viewing Rewards *''"Swazdo-lah, how may we assist?"'' :: *''"Lok heb, esteemed friend."'' :: *''"Kruna metta, advise us as to your need."'' :: Taking a Reward *''"One hand washing the other, indivisible."'' :: *''"The lessening of your burden, also lightens ours."'' :: *''"A wise choice."'' :: During Saya's Vigil During Ghoul Purge *''Khanung! We’ve got trouble. Not normal Grineer trouble either. Something nastier… ghouls.'' *''Ghouls. Wretched things! Half-baked Grineer clones buried in bags full of pus and hate! I want them off Plains, killer! The place is lethal enough already.'' *''Watch your step out there, killer. Ghouls are sprouting!'' *''Swazdo-lah, killer! I thought we’d seen the last of these ghouls, but nooooo, they’re back!'' During Operation: Plague Star Introduction *''"Infestation. My uncle, Hinmun, sold minerals aboard a market near Eris. Quite popular with deep-system traders. At least, it was. They were broadsided by one of these boils. It spread fast. They could have run; risked taking it with them. Instead, they turned off life support and blew out escape pods. Decades later, it still orbits Eris, writhing. One voice repeating the same message, over and over, 'We are death. Leave us, and do not look back.' My uncle's voice. Fail here, Tenno, and that will be the fate of Cetus. To be warning for the living. From a place where none may tread."'' :: *''"Dark times, killer. In times past, we've lost entire markets, entire clades, to the Infestation. That cannot happen here, Cetus must survive."'' :: *''"Vay Hek. He has toxin enough to destroy the boil, but no! He wants it to flourish! Why? To see the Infested to succeed where he has failed. To see them destroy Cetus!"'' :: Phase 1 *''"The Infestation. I was beginning to think it would never touch us here. That it was a thing that happened out there, to others. (Sigh) Naive. I need you to take Vay Hek's toxin, and kill the boil."'' :: *''"First Vay Hek thinks, 'I will let this plague run wild over Cetus!' Then he thinks, 'I will use poison the exterminate the Infestation once it's work is done!' The Quills see doom in his plan, for Grineer and Ostron alike. The boil needs to be destroyed NOW, before it becomes unstoppable! We know Vay Hek has Thrax toxin stored deep underground. We'll use that. One ill to cure another, eh?"'' :: *''"Vay Hek; a two-bit despot with a mind half an inch wide and a face like a rejected skin graft. Konzu would like you to make his life miserable. Well, more miserable."'' :: Phase 2 *''"Keep them away, killer! That machine must finish it's work!"'' :: *''"The Quills speak of Sentient immunity to the Infestation. If you have a vial of Eidolon Phylaxis, consider adding it to the mix now."'' :: *''"It's ready! Now make that boil hurt, doh-gah!"'' :: *''"Ai yo! My eyebrows are singing just looking at that stuff! Go shove it into the boil!"'' :: When a Hemocyte Spawns *''"Well, you got a reaction. Big as a house and half as smart. Knock it on the head, eh?"'' :: Bounty Complete *''"That, ha, that was some allergic reaction you kicked off! Quite a sight, Tenno! Well done!"'' :: *''"You are not welcome on Konzu's Plain, snot-thing! Nice work, number one gun! We are breathing easier back here."'' :: *''"Top shelf work, surah! But it was not enough! Not yet! Hit it again! And keep hitting it until there's nothing but a hole in the ground!"'' :: *''"During these dark nights, Cetus is grateful for your help. Nakak will keep you supplied until we beat this. Go see her."'' :: *''"I've put Nakak in charge of supply distribution until this strangeness is at an end. See what she has for you. We're all in this one together, Tenno."'' :: Ending Transmission *''"You know, Konzu doesn't get emotional. But this place? Cetus is more than our home, Tenno. It is the center of our universe. My uncle, he died protecting his. And you, you fought to protect ours. My uncle's voice still echos a warning. But this place? Our voice? Will echo forever. As a welcome. A beacon to anyone who needs a home. Okay, a little emotional, maybe. The Unum chose well when she sent you to us. Dah-dup! Now, get back to work."'' :: Category:Quotes